narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsuki no Ai
A team established by the Revived Fa' rao in order to accomplish thier goals or Phases as they have them listed. Their phases are setting up for the prepartation to reset the world on its rightful pathful. While there are still unknown members of this team they are all equally dangerous as each member possesses powers and abilities that are lost in the world of Ninjutsu and taijutsu today. It has been said that thier true goal is the slow and suddent distruction of the system of govenremt of villages... by any means needed. To attack and destroy all who perserve the system of the villages. Objectives Their goals have shifted over the years. going from a silent orgainzation that worked in the shadows to one that has become more blatant.. theit goal schanges as each person has an individual goal but as a whoel they want to destroy the corruption in the world.. but plan to do this in a process that will result in the current world being rewriten and destroyed and made over in the new image where Tsuki No Ai is the leading world power.. they plan to accomplshi this by captruing all KG and combing them to their original Ninpo.. and cleansing the world as such. Though a noble cuase should the succeed the world will cease. They also plan to topple the system of villages in order to gain the trust of the leading nations and support.. This process has proven to be extremely effective. But their goal is to destroy all who oppose. Saisei-shō (Rebirth Phase) Status Complete After being imprisoned for thousands of years by the Rikudo Sennin Fa' rao was inadvertently released by both Raido Uchiha and Tyler Solis who were searching the Obelisks the Sage left behind. As they came across one of his weapons there was a giant crystal prison that was floating just atop. Once they removed the weapon from its place holder the prison was released and the jutsu undone giving the ancient trigger new hope in a new age. Althought they both fought him despite thier great prowess in combat they fought him to a stand still Fa' rao who understood he wasnt at his full power left in order to redeem his abilites and be at his former greatness. Chikyū-shō * Mission Objectives Caputre Ice Style user..... Status-Completed * Mission Objectives Capture Scorch Release User.... Status Completed * Mission Objectives Capture Storm Release User.... Status Completed * Mission Objectives Capture Wood Release User.... Status Ongoing * Mission Objectives Capture Steel Release User.... Status Ongoing * Mission Objectives Capture Explosion Release User.... Status Complete * Mission Objectives Obtain new Land for new Econimic Security.... Status Complete * Mission Objectives Obtain Pure Sample of Orochimaru's Genetic Code.... Status Complete * Mission Objectives Expansion of National Dominance, addition of new members.. Status Ongoing The original idea was for Saikuron to go into the village and capture an Ice Release user and then bring it back, as it turned out Raizo was fighting the very same guy who happened to be his Saikuron target. Tamotsu Yukimura was his name and had Saikuron not stpped in he would have been killed. As a fight broe out between Tamotsu and Raizo leaving Tamotsu on the Brink of death. The team is now Currently looking to acquire a Scorch Release and Storm Release user Kasei-shō This phase has yet to be fully revealed.. but the known plan as explained by Surasia is to leave attack a village on a cellular level and allow Fa' rao to come to them to offer a solution to the spread of this sickness to which he will gain the trust of the Village and soon nation and have more resources for his group to acquire and obtain.. making his reach extend over the world Vu~īnasu In which the systematically takedown all the villages whether financially or economically they began to expolit the wekaness by having the village alienate themselves from their allies and began to depend solely on tsuki no Ai.. should this fail the village will be crushed with their massive armaments they have amassed thus far Dosei-shō Ten'ōsei-shō Nepuchūn-shō Mokusei-shō Members Fa' rao *See Fa' rao The leader and spearhead of the group.. he is immensely powerful perhaps the most powerful man in all of existance just short of the Rikudo Sennin himself. He wields ancient jutsu that have unholy effects on those who have faced him, and has a Ungold amount of chakra. He serves as the groups main intelligence as well as he passed at least one of his ancient moves to all his teammates Raizo Ozunu * See Raizo Ozunu A ninja of profound ability whose nickname the Black Flare earned him a reputation of one of the worlds most Dangerous bounty Hunters. He even rivaled that of Kakuzu in terms of profession. He hails from the Village Hidden in the Halo and is now currently Apart of Fa' rao Tsuki no Ai He joined just to be apart of smoething powerful as he was tired of being associated with the weak, her also see this as way to rid the world of weakness and only the strong live on to better themselves. Later down the line as time went on he began to pull away from tsuki no Ai, as he felt as though there was more to life than. he later convinced Terrax and Gekido to do the same he also became good friends with Raido X who he told the truth of this identity to. Kurāken *See Kurāken A ninja of unknown origins it is only known that he has aligned himself with Fa' rao and his group in order to carry out thier task. He lives deep within the Deillusional Forest away from Human contact. Despite his seculsion he onl yassociates with his team and is reported to possess the Explosion Release. It is unknown why he joined or what was said for him to join. Saikuron *See Saikuron Is the older brother of Arashi Toyotomi thought most of his recent whereabouts are unknown he recently resurfaced as apart of the team known as Tsuki no Ai his where he aligned him self with the meancing Fa' rao. His abilites are unknown but according to his brother he is a man of overwhelming power and abilites. He joined as he felt it gave him a sense of purpose as well as a way to start over and correct what he did Terrax * See Terrax Is a another ninja that is in the Tsuki no Ai group he possess the legendary Rinnegan and is extremely powerful rivaling that of even Fa, rao he deeply Hates Raido Uchiha for causing the death of hsi sick grandmother as she was in the hospital when he atacked this trama arose to him awakening the Rinnegan. He joined so that Fa' rao could helo him progress his Dojutsu Gekido Ozunu * See Gekido Ozunu Is a ninja who was chosen as the next Jinchuriki, as naruto got older and well into his elder years Naruto chose for Gakido to become the next container of the best to which he agreed to serve out his Dying friends will. He was unaware of the loneliness that ensued as he didnt have the trust of the Village. He now works hard to gain it until he was attacked by the people within and he there decided to into the Group Tsuki no Ai and balance both out. Suraisā Nakano * See Suraisā Nakano Kunoichi hailing from Yamataikoku, she lived under the rule of her parent until she was ready to be independant and have her own experinces as a Shinobi, she looked up to her fathers teaching and even on her own follwed them today which as made her a formiddible ninja, she now as become apart of the Unknown grups knows as Tsuki no Ai Tsukiakari Mitarashi * See Tsukiakari Mitarashi A kunochi in the Tsuki no Ai group lead by Fa, rao she is by far the fastes on the team making use of her control and mastery of the Swift Release, but speed isnt her only call to fame she has employed the Swift release in ways that made her a powerful and very cunning opponent. She and her mastery is not to be taken lightly. Daigaru Meitochi * See Daigaru Meitochi The First Shinkage of Shiragakure and the former leader of the Shinziro Tenga Group. He is a master of the Dai Senchūgan and is also utilizes the power of the Guardian Beast Chakra Form. Though his over has been downgraded since his early years, Daigaru is still considered a formidable opponent and is one of the most durable men around. Sakasu Reiza *See Sakasu Reiza Sakasu Tsurugi as he was once known was born in Yamagakure he was an exceptional ninja with a knack with the Storm Release which is how he got his name later as he renamed himself after the one of the jutsu, despite his talent he also has the innate ability to get into trouble. A late incident led to him being discharged from the ANBU and expelled from the village.. he joined Tsuki no Ai in hopes to get revenge on Yamagakure as he feels they devalued him Toshirama Senju *See Toshirama Senju Is the grandson of the legendary 2nd Hokage He was born into the leaf but due to the sitautions and complications of the war he and his family were forced to move outto anohter village for procetion from enemies who hunted them down. However his recent attitude has led him down the wrong path.. and he recently sided with Tsuki no Ai.. he was tired of being a sic em type dog to a village he felt no longer loved him or worried about his well being' Chōnan Uchiha *See Chōnan Uchiha He too was revived by Fa' rao after creating a sacrifice Chonan is the son of the Sage and is immensely powerful.. he joined Tsuki no Ai after hearing the news of the present State of the Uchiha Clan.. and joined Fa' rao in the quest to rid the world of corruption Takenshi Uchiha * See Takenshi Uchiha He was killed in the Battle vs Raido over there eyes 13 years ago.. however fa' rao discovered Raido had a brother and by gaining a sample of his DNA he managed to Revive him back to the present world at his full powers... He joined Tsuki no AI under the premises to fight his younger Brother Raido.. but he has no loyalty to them as a whole Yakedo Shio * See Yakedo Shio Yakedo Shio is an intelligent, powerful ninja from the Land of Whirlpools. He seeks a group of people he can completely respect for their power. After single-handedly defeating an uprising in his village and killing his parents, he fled the village. He has a wide variety of skills and a unique and dense chakra. He dislikes large, flashy ninjutsu and as such many of his abilities remain unknown. Recruitment These people have been ivited or Recruited to join and run trials to join or the offer for them to join has been extended. *Raido Uchiha worked for a time before memory was regained Status-Defected *Yashiro Yuzuki Status-Missing in Action *Toshirama Senju Status- Joined Team Pairs * Raizo Ozunu & Toshirama Senju * Suraisā Nakano & Saikuron * Kurāken & Tsukiakari Mitarashi * Daigaru Meitochi & Terrax * Gekido Ozunu & Sakasu Reiza * Chōnan Uchiha & Takenshi Uchiha * Fa' rao & Unknown Member Uniforms Each member of the Lunar Phase wears a purple cloak that covers all of their body, save for the face, which is shrouded in darkness. Each cloak has an eye on the forehead piece. This outfit is not regularly used in battle, but if the cirumstances are right, they will use it. The outfits give them no powers or special properties, outside of allowing them to use the Original Ninjutsu and open safe traveling portals. Masks Each member has a mask specific to them, separating them as individuals but bringing them together as a collective. Each member isn't required to wear them, they are optional. Each mask represents the different classes of members and levels of power. *Chikyū * Kurāken & Tsukiakari Mitarashi *Kasei * Raizo Ozunu & Toshirama Senju *Vu~īnasu * Gekido Ozunu & Sakasu Reiza *Dosei * Suraisā Nakano & Saikuron *Ten'ōsei * Daigaru Meitochi & Terrax *Nepuchūn * Chōnan Uchiha & Takenshi Uchiha *Mokusei * Fa' rao & Unknown Member Category:SixpathsofSamoa Category:Tsuki no Ai